Recently, Bluetooth wireless personal area network (WPAN) technology of transmitting/receiving audio or video data between devices in a wireless network established among a relatively small number of digital devices in a restricted space such as home or an office has been developed. The WPAN may be used to exchange information among the relatively small number of digital devices within a relatively small area and may enable low-power and low-cost communication among the digital devices.
If communication is performed through a wireless technology, it is possible to eliminate a line such as a cable for connecting the devices. In addition, it is possible to directly exchange data information between the devices through the wireless network communication between the devices. The devices which can perform the communication in the network may include all digital devices such as a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a notebook computer, a digital television receiver, a camcorder, a digital camera, a printer, a microphone, a speaker, a headset, a barcode reader, a display, a mobile telephone and so on.
If the devices configuring the network are respectively controlled, the use of the plurality of devices via the network is not efficient. If control devices corresponding to the devices are separately provided, a resource is wasted and an inconvenience is given to a user. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for efficiently controlling the devices configuring the wireless network.